Un Camino por tomar
by dysenpan
Summary: Una historia que transcurre durante el torneo de los shamanes la relacion de yoh y anna mejora pero ¿Quien corrompe los sentimientos de yoh ? Quien llama tanto la atencion de horo horo y len... estas chicas ¿lograran su cometido? --- Anna K. y Yoh A.---
1. Un nuevo Equipo

_**Un camino por tomar**_

1er capitulo : Un nuevo equipo

Eran cerca de las Doce del día , En la aldea Apache , La mayoría de los habitantes de ella estaba de Pie el torneo de los shamanes seguía en pie pero en alguna cabaña de la aldea permanecia alguien dormido profundamente y sumido en sus sueños hasta que derrepente...

Yoh :. AAAAAAAAAAA!!! [un almohada lo saca de sus "Dulces" Sueños]

?? :Levantate Holgazán!

Yoh : anna? … 5 minutos mas....[tapándose con la almohada que le lazaron]

Anna : Idiota levantate!! [Aventando a manta]

Manta : ahí voy!! [volando por los cielos XD]

Yoh : . AAAAAAAA! [Cayendo por la culpa de manta XD y volviendo a dormirse]

Anna : Yoh Asakura te lo advierto si no sales en este instante voy atener que ir y sacarte volando!!

Yoh : jeje [Risa típica]

Anna : no me obligues...!

Yoh : …

Anna :[Caminando hacia Yoh dispuesta a sacarlo de su cama]

yoh : [pensando] que se acerque solo un poco mas...

anna : [apunto de sacar a yoh volando de su cama]

Pero lo que anna no se esperaba es que en cuanto ella estaba a punto de sacar volando a yoh XD de su cama este se le acerca peligrosamente y le da un beso en la mejilla dejándola en un extraño estado "shock" .

Yoh : Jeje , que linda te ves al enojarte...

Anna : Idiota... levantate que iras a trotar 20 por la aldea.. [se va rapidamente para que no notara su impresionante y repentino sonrojo]

________________________________________________

Len : que sucede anna te ves roja...

Chocolove: Roja como un tomate! [Disfrazado de tomate XD]

Pilika : JAJAJAJA ROJA JAJAJAJA COMO TOMATE JAJAJA!!!

Tamao : No entendi...

Conchi: creo que dijo [Susurra]

Tamao : ...¿?

Ponchi : No Idiota se referia a ...[Susurra]

Tamao : JAJAJAJA LA CARA ROJA JAJAJAJA COMO UN TOMATE JAJAJAJA

Len : todavía no le encuentro chiste alguno [picando la nariz de Chocolove con su lanza]

Ryu : Doña anna ¿se siente bien ?

Anna : … [Ignorando comentarios y preguntas]

Jun : anna si te sientes mal solo dinos lo [Sonando bastante preocupada]

Pilika : [susurrándole al oído]O si yoh te hizo algo solo dime [con una sonrisa picara y típica pero de ella no sino de Horo Horo]

Anna : Pilika ? …

Pilika ¿Que?

Anna : cuanto tiempo has pasado con el Idiota de tu hermano...

Horo Horo : Oye... !

Anna : tu callate [Le lanza a Manta XD]

manta/Horo : AAAAA! [manta cae encima de Horo Horo y hace que este se caiga del sillón en el que estaba hacia atrás quedando patas para arriba]

Anna : Idiotas...!!u.u*

Llega yoh...

Yoh : hola chicos … hola anna …

Anna : idiota!

Yoh : que hice??

Anna : VETE AA ENTRENAR!!!!

Yoh : pero estoy en yukata...

Anna : te doy 1 minuto para cambiarte o si no te saco a patadas como estés!!

Yoh : si Annita!!![Asustado]

Yoh regresa a su habitación asustado y rápidamente para cambiarse de ropa y que no le vuelvan a lanzar a manta XD

Tamao : señorita anna tranquilícese

Jun : si anna estas alterada debes tranquilizarte...

Pilika : Anna tranquila...

tamao/ Jun/Pilika : inhala y exhala , inhala y exhala , jejeje [haciendo gestos con las manos y riéndose]

Anna : YA CALLENSE!!!

Tamao/Jun/Pilika :Ok,ok relaja la vena...JeJe...

_____________

Yoh : ya voy a salir a correr....

Anna : vete ya...!

Yoh : No te enojes...

Anna : te dije que te fueras!!

Yoh : jiji [se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla]

Anna : ..* Idiota...! [Le avienta a Manta]

manta/yoh : AAAAAAAAAA!

Manta : Pero porque yo!

Anna : eres pequeño y cabezón asique eres fácil de lanzar...

Manta : no esperaba que respondieras...

Anna : como sea vete a correr yoh y no tardes...

Yoh: esta bien annita...

Se va corriendo por la aldea.

_______

Yoh: sin duda Annita es un Chica muy linda Jejeje [Dice con la imagen de Anna en mente]

¿?:Disculpa esta es la Aldea Apache?[dice una voz]

Yoh : si ,porque?

¿?: Porque necesitamos hablar con Silver y Kalim[Dice otra voz]

Yoh:Con Silver?

¿?:Sip , con el … por el Torneo de los Shamanes Jiji [Dice una tercera voz]

Yoh: ¡Osea que ustedes son Shamanes!

¿?/¿?/¿? : Siiiii!!...tu también eres un Shaman??

Yoh : Si , A todo esto como se llaman??

¿?:Mi nombre es ¡Estella!

¿?: El mio es ¡Bella!

¿? : Y yo soy ¡Della! Jiji

Estella/Bella/Della: Y somos el grupo ¡Esbella![N/A: Esbella :[Es]tella , [Be]lla , De[lla] : Esbella!]

Yoh: y ya estan concursando en el Torneo?

Bella : No, tenemos que ir a inscribirnos

Yoh : Pero si eso era al comienzo del Torneo y ya estamos a la mitad...

Estella : es que mis padres son amigos de la señora Goldva

Della : Y por eso nos dejaron entrar mas tarde ^^ Jiji .

Yoh : Y ustedes son...Hermanas?

Estella : No , Bella y Della son Hermanas pero son mis mejores amigas ^^!

yoh : jeje que coinsidensia que las 3 sean shamanes jeje

Bella : nuestras familias se conocen entre si por ser ambas Shamanes!

Yoh : Jeje , Yo estaba aquí por algo... O.O [Tratando de recordar...]

Della : Recuerdo...Que estabas Corriendo Ademas todavía estas trotando en tu lugar Jiji [Señala los pies de Yoh que se mantienen trotando]

Yoh : Ay no!! Anna me va a matar!!

Della : Anna?

Estella: Quien es?

Bella : Recuerdo que dijiste que era linda cuando te hablamos por primera vez...

Yoh [Sonrojo] A si... Ella es... Mi novia … ^^

Della : Que bien !Jiji

Bella : Bueno , nosotras debemos ir a Buscar A La Señora Goldva!

Estella : es verdad ! Bueno Nos Vemos!

Della/Bella : Adiós!

Yoh : Adiós Esbellas! JeJe![Se va Trotando y se pone sus Audífonos]

_______________

Anna : que le pasara al Idiota de Yoh...

Horo Horo : No me digas que la Novia esta Preocupada...

Anna : Callate idiota!![Le Lanza una sandalia jeje]

Manta :Me salve...[Susurra XD]

Len : A todo esto es verdad Todavía no vuelve Ese imbécil [Con mirada pensativa]

Bason : Señorito!

Len : Que sucede...

Bason : Su pincho en su cabeza Creció!

Len : Idiota![Se esconde en la pieza de los Hombres]

Bason : Pero...Señorito!![Vuela tras el]

Anna : que estúpido es , pelea con su propio Espíritu

_Llega yoh_

Tamao : Ho-Hola Jo-Joven yoh...[Sonrojada]

Yoh: hola tamao! , Ya hiciste tu deliciosa comida?

Tamao: yo ,yo ,yo ¡si la prepare para usted![se Cae...]

Ryu :Don yoh!

Horo Horo : Hola yoh!

Manta : Yoh , Amigo como te fue en tu trote matutino!!

Yoh: me fue bien !

¿?: Tardaste mas de lo debido!!

Yoh :A-A-Anna...[dice con los ojos blancos...]

Que le iba a decir yoh a anna... de el porque tardo mas de lo usual...No le podía decir que estuvo charlando con unas chicas en la mitad de la aldea anna lo tomaría como que yoh le estaba poniendo "los cuernos"...

Anna : y dime...En que gastaste tu tiempo!

Yoh : ..U … bueno...yo...

Anna : ¡dímelo de una buena vez!

Yoh :Bueno...Annita...veras

Anna: nada de annita!!!contestame de una vez!!

Yoh : Me detuve a responder unas preguntas... jeje.

Anna : unas...Preguntas...con quien!!!

Yoh : con **unos** concursantes...jeje

Anna: unos....o....UNAS!

Yoh : Bueno yo....

Anna : mas te vale no mentirme yoh asakura o te pegare tan fuerte que hasta a Amidamaru le dolerá!

Amidamaru : ..U Yo que hice...

Yoh: [Traga saliva y susurra]unas....

Anna: LO SABIA!! ME ESTABAS SIENDO INFIEL!!ERES UN IMBECIL!![Corre a su habitación]

Yoh : Pero Annita!!![Sale corriendo tras ella]

Segundos después se oye una discusión de yoh y anna en al que al parecer Anna va ganando XD

Anna: ERES UN IDIOTA VUELVES A HACER ESO Y TE MATO !!

Después se oye como se rompe un vidrio y se oye a yoh gritar "Ahí voy!!!" y a anna gritándole "TE LO MERECES!"

____________

Tamao : Al parecer la señorita anna se enojo de verdad...

Entra yoh por la terraza que daba al vidrio por el que lo lanzaron

Yoh: . hola [Se cae hacia adelante]

Horo/Len : Yoh!![Van por yoh que esta tirado en el suelo]

yoh : estrellitas , estrellitas por todas partes[Dice mareado por haber caído por la ventana]

Ryu :Don yoh se Encuentra bien??

Anna: ESE IMBECIL TENDRA QUE APRENDER A PONERSE DE PIE SOLO!!![vuelve a entrar en su pieza]

Pilika/Jun : anna espera dinos que paso!![Entran corriendo detrás de anna]

________________________

_En la pieza de las chicas_

Pilika : y cuéntanos que paso!

Jun : Cuéntanos , cuéntanos!

_Rápidamente se incorpora a la comversacion Tamao que entra en la habitación sigilosamente_

Anna : ¡Tamao , tu cuando llegaste!

Tamao : les venia a decir que el almuerzo estaba listo … pero...la comversacion era muy interesante n.n.

Jun: esta bien , Como sea Nos vas a contar o que!!

Anna: esta bien...esta bien lo que paso fue que...

_Flashback_

Yoh : Annita porque te pones así

Anna : NADA DE ANNITA TE DIJE AHORA EXPLICATE!

Yoh:Bueno...yo

Anna:UNOS O UNAS!!

Yoh:[Susurra]unas

Anna:IMBECIL!!!

Yoh:Tranquila Annita...

Anna:CALLATE IDIOTA NO PERDONARE TUS INFIDELIDADES

Yoh:Pero si no te eh sido infiel!

Anna:NO MIENTAS!!

Yoh: No seas celosa...

Anna: NO ESTOY CELOSA Y MENOS DE TI!!

Yoh : segura??[Con voz picara]

Anna : Idiota ...[Dirige su mirada hacia el suelo y se sonroja]

Yoh :Que pasa anna estas Rojita Jejeje

Anna:Torpe...

Yoh:Jejeje

Anna : ...

Yoh :Tengo una Idea...

Anna : ¿?...

Yoh: Cierra los Ojos...

Y como por acto reflejo ella cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta la _**BESO **_ ...Sip.. la beso un beso cálido y tierno también duradero … como de 1 minuto por supuesto Anna correspondió al beso eso si sin darse cuenta si hubiera estado consiente lo habría abofeteado.... pateado y todo pero no ella rodeaba su cuello y el su cintura los dos estaban perdidos … solo se guiaban por sus instintos y cuando yoh empezó a bajar la tira de su vestido ella reacciono al parecer yoh no todavía...y anna al haber reaccionado hizo todo lo que habíamos predicho si se daba cuenta...jeje XD … lo cacheteo pateo , golpeo y por ultimo... lo lanzo por la ventana jeje XD

Anna: ERES UN IDIOTA VUELVES A HACER ESO Y TE MATO !!

_Flashback_

Pilika y Jun estaban chillando de felicidad y emoción por su lado Tamao ya se había ido al parecer no pudo con tanta "Emoción"

Jun : Y...

Anna : y que??

Pilika :ay anna!!

Anna : ...¿?

Pilika/Jun : ¡Si te gusto el BESO!

Anna : O///O QUE QUE!! COMO SE LES OCURRE!!!

Pilika : ay anna no tienes que aparentar!!!

Jun: es verdad si mostrabas mucha satisfacción al contar la historia!!Ji Ji

Anna : Ay chicas!!! Que inmaduras son como se les ocurre!!

____________

_Del otro lado de la puerta_

bueno del otro lado de la puerta 4 orejas estaban pegadas a la puerta escuchando atentamente mente

Manta : chicos... es malo escuchar a escondidas [dice sentado al lado de Tamao]

Len : me pregunto si le gusto tu beso

Yoh : Idiota quedate callado...

Horo Horo : Ay si como no lo único que quieres es que le aya gustado ¬¬

Yoh : jeje , Tienes razón ^^

Ryu : Un momento chicos ya no se oye nada...

Tamao : ya se que es lo siguiente u.u [Se aleja bastante]

_Se habré la puerta de golpe_

Anna : IDIOTAS QUE HACEN ESCUCHANDO A ESCONDIDAS COMO VIEJAS CHISMOSAS!!

Pilika : HERMANO ERES UN IDIOTA!!

Jun : LEN QUE RAYOS HACES ESCUCHANDO A ESCONDIDAS!!

Len/Yoh/Horo : ...[Tragan Saliva]

Acto seguido salen corriendo y anna , Pilika y Jun los salen persiguiendo después Chocolove se disfraza de mujer y sale persiguiendo a Ryu XD

Manta : Round 1 Las chicas Ganan![Al ver que los chicos están tirados en el suelo,Manta Disfrazado de referí ]

Tamao : Batalla paralela Chocolatina vs Ryu Gana Ryu!! [Ryu le esta pegando a Chocolove!, Tamao disfrazada de referí]

_Suenan los oráculos_

Yoh : no somos nosotros...

Chocolove :El equipo de len Tendrá un combate!!

Horo Horo : Contra quien sera??

Len : Contra el equipo ¿Canadte?

Chocolove: que raro nombre

Len : suena a que son débiles

Horo Horo : Para ti todos suenan débiles...

_En otra Parte de la Casa_

Yoh: anna...

Anna : Que quieres que no te basto con besarme??[Irónicamente]

Yoh :Jeje , nop... pero era acerca de eso

Anna : ...¿? [Un poco sonrojada]

Yoh : te gusto

Anna :de...de que hablas...

Yoh : Me...me refiero al beso [sonrojado]

Anna : Bueno yo...

Yoh : …

Anna :A decir verdad

Yoh : A...a..a mi si me gusto!!

Anna : [Roja pero del verbo!!]A...A..a mi también...

Yoh : Anna ...

Anna :Yoh...

Yoh tomo de la cintura a Anna Y Junto sus Labios por segunda vez Anna no opuso resistencia alguna Mas bien ella tomo la iniciativa de "Atrapar" a yoh con sus Brazos y Labios ya no mas inexpertos y cuando yoh comienza a bajar la tira de el vestido negro de Anna esta se detiene De nuevo pero esta vez es distinto... Anna le susurra algo al oído a yoh y este cierra los Ojos Anna toma a yoh de la camisa Y lo condujo dentro de su habitación y desaparecieron en cuanto yoh hizo su risita al entrar en la pieza

Jun : Vi...viste eso pilika...

Pilika : aja [Dice y afirma con la cabeza]

.::CoNtInUaRa::.

Comentarios de la Autora XD:

¡¡Hola!! Como están … este es mi primer Fic...Haci que dejen reviews !! Pero que no sean muy

Fuertes ya que es el primero recuerden el siguiente no estoy segura cuando pero este lo subí el 28/07/09 Haci van a poder sacar cada cuanto saco un Capitulo!!! y el próximo capitulo se llamara : **Problemas y ¿Celos?**


	2. Problemas y ¿Celos?

_**Un camino por tomar**_

2do capitulo : Problemas y ¿Celos?

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

Anna le susurra algo al oído a yoh y este cierra los Ojos Anna toma a yoh de la camisa Y lo condujo dentro de su habitación y desaparecieron en cuanto yoh hizo su risita al entrar en la pieza

Jun : Vi...viste eso pilika...

Pilika : aja [Dice y afirma con la cabeza]

_**En Este capitulo XD**_

Jun : Pilika … esos eran Anna y Yoh??

Pilika : Si...

Len: que tanto están Mirando

Jun: anna y ...

Pilika: Yoh se...

Jun : acaban …

Pilika : De...

Jun:De...

Pilika:De...

Jun:Ellos

Pilika:Acaban

Horo Horo:Van a hablar o que

Jun/Pilika : Ellos

Len/Horo :Ellos que

Jun/Pilika:Ellos...se...¡ACABAN DE ENCERRAR EN LAPIEZA DE ANNA!

Len/Horo: a... discutir??

Jun/Pilika:N..N..No

Len:osea que ellos...

Horo Horo:se encerraron para otra co...cosa!?!?

Jun/Pilika :S..si

_En la pieza de anna_

[N/A:Los imbéciles estos [Yoh y anna] estaban BESANDOSE Ambos en ropa INTERIOR toqueteándose hasta donde la ropa les permitía...XD ]

Yoh tenia sus manos en los pechos de Anna y Anna estaba rodeando el cuello de yoh con sus brazos estaban pegados a la pared Anna estaba pegada a Yoh colgada como koala XD mientras se besaban y entre besos anna gemía y suspiraba Rápidamente lo que a yoh incitaba mas y mas a seguir besando a Anna con mas pasión aun...pero ellos nos se percataban que Horo Horo , Len ,Jun ,Pilika Ryu y Tamao estaban pegados a la ventana observando boquiabiertos el "GRAN" Espectáculo... el cual los dejo medio "TRAUMADOS" excepto a Jun que al parecer ya había tenido su propia "Experiencia" y cuando Yoh empezaba a desabrochar el Sostén de anna lo detiene Se abrocha el sostén de nuevo y "Calma" las alocadas manos de su novio...

Anna : yoh calmate todavía somos muy jóvenes...

Yoh : ...[Hace cara de perrito triste]

Anna : pero todavía puedes Besarme ^^

Yoh toma de la cintura a anna y la "lanza" a la cama [Futon] [N/A : Eso si la lanza despacio para que ella no se golpeara con el suelo...]

Continúan así por unos minutos hasta que el casi silencio es interrumpido

Anna : Yoh...[Tratando de detener la persistentes manos de su prometido]

Yoh : que pasa anna??

Anna : se deben estar preocupando por nosotros...

Yoh : es verdad uu[Yoh había olvidado que no estaban solos en esa gran casa]

Anna : que tal si nos vestimos [Dijo arreglandose el peinado]

Yoh: si...

Anna : ya tendremos otra oportunidad..

Yoh : ok! Te ayudare a vestirte !

Minutos después ya vestidos jeje yoh y anna salen de la habitación sigilosos para que nadie se hubiera percatado de su presencia , los demás chicos se habían alejado de la ventana para aparentar que no sucedió nada pero esperaban tener el momento perfecto para hablar con yoh y anna .

_En el comedor..._

Tamao estaba en la cocina cuando ellos salieron asique no se percato que estuvieron "Enserados" en cambio los demás estaban escondidos tras el sillón espiando sus siguientes movimientos para poder del atarlos por todo lo sucedido hace unos minutos y lo visto por la "Ventana"

Anna : ...

Yoh : Jejeje...que nerviosa te pones annita

Anna : tontito...[le da un beso en la boca]

Yoh : [Susurra] ...Te amo...

Anna : [le Susurra al oído ] Yo...también....

_Entran los demás_

Jun : [Aparentando] bueno y entonces les dije...ah Hola anna Hola yoh!

Pilika : Ho...hola chicos [dijo tiritando . N/a : Recuerdan que dije que habían quedado traumados menos Jun Jejeje. ]

Len : Entonces le pegue...Hola chicos...

Horo : Y el te reclamo??...Hola novios!!

Yoh y Anna se separaron rápidamente y sonrojaron y empezaron a torcer apropósito para cambiar de tema

Len : No , no me reclamo

Horo : bah … que raro viniendo de el...

Mientras tanto nadie se daba cuenta pero fuera de la casa habían 3 siluetas escondidas tras los arbustos espiando sigilosamente cada movimiento que hicieran

¿?:Yo me quedo con Yoh...[Dijo una con una voz Picara]

¿?:Yo con ese tal Len se ve muy...Divertido...[Dijo otra con voz seductora esperando la respuesta de una tercera chica]

¿?:Yo con Horo Horo se ve Tierno … [Dijo la tercera al entender la pasada que le estaba dando la segunda chica]

¿?: Con Len , Bella ?... se nota porque eres 1 año menor que yo y ademas tienes pésimos gustos...

Bella : Estella...Estella … Estella tu muy bien sabes que por muy inocente o "Feo" según ustedes tenemos nuestras propias "Técnicas" Para despertar el lado salvaje de Un Hombre y sabes mejor que nadie que yo se mejor que tu y que mi hermana como emplearlas y ademas aunque ese chico sea frió por dentro creo que... puedo despertar ese lado sexy y tierno ^^...

Della : Pe...Pero Bella Tu solo sabes como emplearlas no sabes que hacer después la única que a tenido esas "Experiencias" a sido La líder Estella...

N/a : De los temitas que hablan estas pervertidas (Que mal pervertida seré yo … maldita sea tenia

que ser la autora [Peleando con migo misma] ..U ...Perdí...)

Bella : Hermanita pero aunque sea una vez nos va a tocar...

Della : [Traga saliva]... [El comentario de su hermana le dio cierto miedo de imaginárselo... después a della le da un escalofrió]

Estella : si tu no tuviste esa experiencia fue porque te dio miedo cuando el te pidió pero como eras tan miedosa esas fueron las consecuencias ademas cuando reuniste el valor suficiente el se había ido a refugiarse C.O.N.M.I.G.O! , ya que según el no le dabas lo que D.E.S.E.A.B.A!!

Estella y Bella empezaron a pelear se tiraban el pelo se golpeaban hasta derrepente se daban cachetadas Della no lo soporto mas Haci que decidió usar su ultimo recurso...

Della : ¡Mara posesiona mi llavero !!

Della tenia 8 Llaveros en su bolsillo saco uno por lo cual le quedaron 7 [N/a: enseñando matemáticas con Della XD]el llavero que saco tenia un especie de cama elástica y su espíritu era el de una jovencita que al parecer vivía en la antigua china tenia un traje parecido al de Jun pero con las combinaciones Morado y negro y el pelo castaño hasta la cintura , saco otro llavero pero este era de un Mazo

Della : ¡Tara posesiona mi Llavero!

Un espíritu idéntico al anterior se introdujo en el llavero como su compañera pero este espíritu tenia su traje de un color celeste y negro ,en cuanto estella y bella cayeron en la cama elástica se elevaron en el aire y el mazo de Della las saco volando [dejando la típica estrella de cuando sacan volando a alguien Jeje] En ese momento a Della se le termina su posesión de objetos y cae de rodillas al suelo

Della : maldición...

Mara : Pequeña Della … No quieres que te ayudemos

Tara : Dejanos posesionarnos una vez mas pero con tu 5to llavero por favor pequeña della

Della : pero no me quedan demasiadas energías

Mara/Tara : no te preocupes te brindaremos nuestras ¡Energías!

Della : esta bien aquí voy ¡Mara , Tara posesionen mi llavero!

En cuanto mara y tara posesionaron el llavero se formaron dos alas enormes que le sirvieron de plataforma a della mientras volaba en el ala Morada y celeste Jeje sin darse cuenta della se quedo dormida en las alas y en cuanto llegaron a la cabaña en la que se hospedaban tuvieron que tener cuidado al ir a acostarlas . Ellas sabían que la pequeña della tenia inmensos poderes sin embargo no sabia usarlos por lo que podía usar grandes cantidades sin darse cuenta por lo que se cansaba muy rápido.

_Mientras tanto en la cabañas de los : el equipo de len y la aguas termales de Fumbari_

Horo:ya cuéntanos Yoh...

Yoh: Que quieren saber [Dijo tomando un sorbo de te]

Len : no es obvio...

Yoh : ...¿?

Horo : Que hiciste tanto tiempo encerrado con anna!!

Yoh se atraganto con el te y se lo escupió en la cara a len dejándolo mojadito mojadito XD

Len : Gracias... [Sarcástico , soplando una mechita que le había caído en el ojo...]

Horo : bueno nos vas a decir o que

Yoh : Bueno yo … [Traga saliva]...yo...

?? : ¡Esta es la cabaña de Yoh asakura?

Horo : o.o Si...

?? : Yoh! [Corre y lo abraza]

Yoh : OO...Estella...Como me encontraste ni siquiera te dije mi nombre

?? : claro , tuviste una aventura con ella y ni siquiera le dices tu nombre...que descuidado eres yoh...

Yoh : Annita no es lo que tu crees [Tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Estella]

Anna : a si ?, si no es lo que creo entonces serias TAN AMABLE de explicarme que mi*rda pasa aquí!

Len : se puso violenta …

Horo : mejor... nos vamos... chaito![Tratan de irse pero dos chicas los toman de la camisa y los llevan a rastras afuera]

?? : Hola horo!

??:Hola Len!

Horo/Len : ¿Las conocemos?

?? : para ser sinceras no... pero somo amigas de la que desato esa pelea [indicando a estella]

Horo : y sus nombres son...

??: mi nombre es ¡Bella Asuwa!

?? : Y mi nombre es ¡Della Asuwa!

Della/Bella : y somos gemelas!

Len : si nos dimos cuenta...

Horo : es verdad son idénticas... genial hermosura por 2... Jeje

Della : …[No pudo evitar su prolongado sonrojo...]

Della sabia que podía usar sus técnicas para despertar cierto interés de parte de horo horo , pero ella se sentía distinto , sentía que tenia que engatusarlo por como ella era , no utilizando métodos para seducirlo...pero sentía aquella necesidad de estar con aquel muchacho de estrecharlo en sus brazos de compartir el mismo calor aunque sea una vez , asique empezó su plan de "conquista a Horo Horo"

Della hizo como si tuviera un pierna herida y si le preguntaban algo ella podía decir que era verdad ya que se había rasmillado su rodilla en su aparición anterior asique tenia todo cubierto y Haci empezó el plan...

Della : ayy... [Susurro , pero Horo lo alcanzo a oír]

Horo : que pasa della... [Se noto sincera preocupación en el rostro de horo]

Della : Nada... [Dijo apretando su rodilla]

Horo : que te paso en la pierna

Della : no es nada...

Horo : dejame ver [Dijo tomándola de los hombros pero mirando fijamente su herida]

derrepente perdieron el equilibrio y Horo callo encima de Della , Della se sonrojo tanto que tamao se vería pálida a su lado [XD] Horo se sonrojo un poco pero no tanto ya que todavía no sentía la gran cosa por ella , por su lado ella si lo sentía y estaban tan pegados que llegaba a sentir su palpitar , se desilusiono un poco al notar que su palpitar no estaba alterado solo su propio palpitar lo estaba

Pero se sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos no paso exactamente como ella quería pero , Igual se dio. en ese momento Horo recordó el mal de su rodilla...

Horo: T...tu rodilla

Della : ah?

Horo : tu rodilla sigue mal...

Della : si...

Horo :Len .. fausto esta en la pieza?

Len : creo que si , pero no estoy seguro...mmm

Horo : bueno vamos para aya..

Della : Bueno [Intento pararse pero se cayo por el insoportable dolor de su pierna Al parecer horo no se dio por enterado este pequeño suceso]

Len :pero puerco espín della no puede caminar

Horo : Es verdad...creo que voy a tener que llevarla en brazos [Dijo pasando sus brazos por los de della dejándolos de tal forma de la que el pudiera tomarla ]

Della : pe...pero que haces o///o!

Horo : … [Susurra algo]

Horo le susurro algo al oído y della se sonrojo de tal forma que podría hasta pasar por una prima de tamao XD , ya en los brazos de horo este lo lleva hasta la pieza mas próxima , la de Horo

Della : ho...horo horo no íbamos a ir por fausto??

Horo : Si pero después [Dijo mirando la herida que tenia della en la pierna]

Della :[Pensando] esta es mi oportunidad... [Hablando] Ho...horo

Horo : uh?[Horo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y la dulce Voz de della lo saca de sus pensamientos]

Della : Pu...puedes venir

Horo : … [Se le aproxima]

En ese momento della toma de la camisa a horo lo acerca mas aun y junta sus labios al comiezo horo no supo que hacer pero luego empezó a entender sus sentimientos hacia della y al mismo tiempo a corresponder a aquel dulce pero "Forzado" Beso y en eso se quedaron  
En "Juntar sus labios" hasta que horo la toma de la cintura y la atrae un poco mas hacia el … ella al darse cuenta de este suceso Rodea el cuello de horo con sus brazos luego se separan … necesitaban tomar aire...

[N/a : Las fans de horito-kun me van a matar Jeje ^^U]

_Mientras tanto en la sala_

Anna : MALDITA SEA YOH EXPLICATE QUE HACIAS CON ESTA MUJER COLGADA DE TU CUEYO!

Yoh : NO es lo que tu piensas ^^U ademas no debes estar celosa...

Anna : yo celosa! Ja mira como me rió![se va mmm]

_Cuarto de anna_

Anna : podría yo estar ...celosa??...no eso es imposible...definitivamente imposible... mejor me saco esos tontos pensamientos de la cabeza....[pasan unos segundos]...a quien engaño si estoy celosa...

Yoh :anna ! Estas aquí??

.::CoNtInUaRa::.

Notas de la autora :

Holaaa , segundo capitulo!Espero que le a ya gustado aunque solo uno dejaron review u.u pero algo es algo y lo mejor es que aya sido positivo...! bueno una preguntas! ¿Que les parecieron las Esbellas?¿La extraña relación de horo y Della?¿La mente extraña de las Esbella?¿La cruel historia que las trajo al torneo de los shamanes?¿Mi mente pervertida?¿Los celos de anna? Todas esas opiniones déjenlas en sus reviews!! el próximo capitulo se llamara : **Una extraña relación**

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no se olviden de la palabra mágica : Dejen reviews!


End file.
